Pokemon
"Pokemon" was the codename of the Japanese invasion attempt that took place in the late nineties. They were a breed of bears whose sole mission was to destroy the youth of America. Luckily the attempt failed thanks to the valiant efforts of countless Yu-Gi-Oh! fans and the self sacrifice of Stephen Colbert, who sacrificed his mystical third eye to defeat Charizard(fag) at the peak of Everest. In a bizarre turn of events the loss of Stephen's third eye (which was said to allow him to see through walls and clothes) actually made him more powerful, enabling his two remaining eyes to see directly into people's souls. Sadly, the "Poke' Nerds" refused to accept the death of Charizard and did not give up in the Poke'ness and have continued to find new Pokemon and have went as far as to create a Poke' God, called "Arceus". It seems that Stephen has a new enemy to face. Many more invasions have attempted to corrupt our youth such as Yu-Gi-Oh!, Digimon, and Dragon Ball Z. But in the end, those Dragon Balls could't match the balls of Stephen Colbert, and to this day Mr. Colbert defends this great nation from the clutches of seizure-inducing Japanese animation. Some claim that Stephen is actually Mewtwo, the most powerful Pokemon. This is a fallacy; Stephen created Mewtwo by inseminating Mew with his pattented man seed Formula 401, in order to destroy bears and liberals with his strong psychic powers. It is rumored that a Colbert-esque Pokemon has been discovered whose TruthBeam attack destroys Ursarings in one hit. Although not confirmed, the thought of such a Pokemon strikes fear into the black hearts of fuzzy yellow liberals everywhere. Nintendo continues to release electronic propaganda in hopes of restoring them back to power. Stephen has combatted this by announcing an expansion pack to his future internets sensation, Stephen Colbert's World of ColbertCraft. It has yet to be titled, but it will feature the ability to summon Captain America, and a brand new trailer for Stephen Colbert's Return To Skateboard Mountain. He would unveil it at next year's E3, but needless to say... that's what the pokemon would WANT him to do. Pokemon is one of the main reasons why the youth of today are so misguided. The pokemon Lopunny has convinced children that prostitution is okay and Mr. Mime has taught them molestation of 5 year olds in the grass is ok. The episode Holiday High Jynx enxourages them to take the Christ out of Christmas.The character Ash tells us if a little yellow electric mouse follows you around, beastiality might be involved.The character Brock encourages many boy's to go against the will of God and act like girls. Tragically, in the epsiode Tentacool and Tentracuel which was clearly allegorical of the 9-11 attacks, the evil pokemon were not punished for their actions and even recieved sympathy and apologies from many of the people.Worst of all Pokemon is famous for its promotion of Darwinism as pokemon evolve to become stronger.. External Tubes *Pokemon teaches Socialism